Happily Ever After?
by serena-nate13
Summary: After marrying the wrong person Nate realizes that he made a mistake. Now, is it too late to go after the girl of his dreams? Do happily ever afters exists for our Upper Eastsiders?
1. Chapter 1

As he sat there in his office he looked at his perfect family. Two little kids who would grow to be just like mommy and daddy. A little girl, his little girl, had blonde hair and dark eyes and the little boy was a reflection of him. He knew his family was immaculate, but his heart didn't belong to her, the woman in the picture. She was too perfect for him, too demanding. If anything, she was the exact opposite person he said he would marry as child. He also knew that he made a promise to her that he would be there for her whenever she needed him. And after Chuck said it was over and left she was a mess.

He had asked her if she wanted to go get drinks and forget about how fucked up her life was back then. And she agreed, of course they both didn't know what would happen after a few glasses of champagne, shots, and whiskey would do.

Just as soon as they found out Blair was expecting they got married; and just a mere eight and a half months later they welcomed Addison Samantha Archibald. She was the most gorgeous thing he ever saw...besides his one true love of course. He promised Addison he would never leave her unprotected and promised himself that she would be his only child, but little did he know Blair was off the pill and was planning on getting pregnant again.

For her, he was her perfect husband. He worked, brought in the money, he loved her (or so she thought), and together they made beautiful offspring. Two years later Noah Ian was born, and although he did love his new child he insisted that Blair remove her uterus. And so she did.

He dreaded his life. Although it may sound harsh, being there that night was his biggest mistake. Sometimes at work, like today, he sits there think of the "could haves" and the "what if's," realizing he lives a lie. His only inspiration is his two children, which he dearly loves even though they aren't the children of his first love. Now-a-days, he gets nothing done and sits there, thinking about

HER. About how his life with her would be different and about how much happier he would be.

He feels like an ass because he knows that Blair loves him and he knew he didn't feel the same. But he did absolutely nothing to stop her from committing the biggest mistake of her life.

Instead of having those stupid, life-changing, sorry-ass drinks he should have told her to go after the man she loved then. Things would have been different, and they would indeed. But now, it's too late for that, for "should haves."

"_It's over_," he whispers to himself. He was tired of Blair, he loved her, he really did, but not like that. As a wife, let's just say she sucked the life out of him.

He kept his promise to Addison and picked her up from school early that day. She was old enough to understand this, he was sure of it, "Hey Bugs, there's no easy way for me to say this but...I'm moving somewhere else, without Mommy." She was quiet for a minute.

"So you're going to leave me with Mommy? And what about Ian?" her voice was cracking. He sat there, looking at her knowing this would destroy his entire family.

"Sweetie, I made a promise to you...I will never leave you. You are coming to live with me in the Hamptons for a while. It'll be like a small break," he explains.

He saw that she was more calmed, but she still didn't like the idea of him leaving her mom, but it was understandable. He didn't know one child that was okay with it. "And Ian can come if mommy let's him," he stated.

"Why Nate? Why do you want to ruin our perfect life?" Blair cried that night in their bedroom.

"Blair...," he thought cautiously, "Blair, I love you. Just not as anything more than a sister. I can't continue living a lie," he explained packing his things.

"What are you doing?" she spoke loudly.

"Packing. I'm going to leave...move to the Hamptons while we go through this divorce."

"What about your baby girl? And Ian?" she reminded him, "You made a promise to Addison!"

"She's coming with me; I already let her know. She's okay, but she's upset that Ian is staying here. I told her he would stay here with you, but if you -"

"NO! He's staying here! With me!" Blair screams. "Now, get out!"

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow morning for Addison," he replied. And with that he left their penthouse and he went to New Jersey, Dan's house, in his white Escalade.

Dan had married Vanessa and together they had the only pair of twins in their circle of friends. Of course only Dan, Vanessa, Blair, and he got married.

"Nate ma man!" Dan opened the door. Nate immediately saw Declan and Stephen run to their father's side. He saw they were a happy family. They legit had the perfect family.

"Hey...I left Blair," he blurted out.

"Wow...didn't expect that one. Well, want to come in?" he asked. "Hey guys, why don't you go to the playroom?" And with that they were alone drinking coffee in the dining room.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Well I got married to the wrong person..." Dan was confused, "I married Blair because she got pregnant after a one night-stand with me."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises! Why did you have sex with her? Why were you with her anyways?"

"She had just broken up with Chuck and she needed someone to talk to. We got together and started drinking and well she got pregnant. And sense Eleanor would kill her if she got pregnant out of wedlock I married her."

It took a while for Dan to take it in, "Well, I always thought that you and Serena had something strong, but she moved out of the city. She didn't tell me where exactly."

"I guess you're wrong, especially after I married her best friend," Nate chuckled.

"Ha, how ironic. Damn man you're so fucked..." Dan stated.

"Oh and she kicked me out, so can I stay here for the day?" Nate asked, "If it's okay with Vanessa of course. Wait, where is she?"

"She's with her mom this week. So it's just me, the kids, and now you."

"Thanks!" He spoke and they did their awkward handshake and they couldn't help but laugh at the memories it brought.

That night, Nate laid in bed thinking about the past. The past that involved Serena and him living happy. The past that he longed for everyday. The past he so desperately wished was the present. He knew he had lost her once he married Blair; he didn't regret it because he now had two beautiful kids, but he wished he had them with Serena. He soon drifted to sleep thinking of his dream girl.

"Hey Nate, wake up man," Dan shook him, "I'm going to take the kids out for breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"No, but thanks for the offer; I have to head back to the city and pick up Addison. Want to come? I'll drive and then we can all go for breakfast," Nate suggested.

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

"If you want you can spend the weekend with us in the Hamptons?"

"We'll have to see about that man..." Dan said apprehensively.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy!" Addison's face lit up when she saw her father walk through the door.

"Baby girl, I missed you," Nate told her as he hugged her. He picked her up walked over to Blair."So is Ian coming too?"

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

And with that Nate put Addison down to let her say goodbye to her mother; he grabbed her suitcase and headed for the car.

"So where's Ads?" Dan asked.

"Saying goodbye..." There was an awkward pause in the car, "I hate having to do this Dan. No one deserves this. I bet Ian is in there wondering why he can't come. It's not fair, especially for the kids."

"Yeah man, but it would have been worse if you had stuck around. I mean by the way you describe it, I would imagine a fight emerging every second and that is definitely worse."

"Damn...you're right," Nate shook his head.

"HEY! No foul language," Dan said and point to the twins, "their brains are like sponges! They soak up everything! And I don't want them to learn that while Vanessa's away."

Nate looked back towards them and they were snickering; within a few minutes Addison was heading towards the car.

"Hey Dan...Boys," she said as she looked at the twins while putting her seat-belt on.

"I'm glad we brought your van Nate; why is it so big if you only have two children?" Dan asked.

"I don't know..." He simply said.

They stopped by a diner to eat breakfast and get some snacks for the road trip. Dan suggested they stopped by a movie store to buy some entertainment for the "youngsters" as he would call them. Once all of that was over they were on their way to the Hamptons.

"Woah daddy, these houses are huge!" Declan called out.

"I know right?" he chuckled.

As the twins stared in amazement Addie just sat there watching the movie that was playing.

"We're here!" Nate said as he parked his car. As the twins got out they just stood there staring at their new house.

"Do we pick our rooms?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Of course," Nate said.

"O.K," Stephen whispered and they slowly walked inside.

"What's up with them?" Addie asked.

"Ads, they're in shock. I think they haven't seen anything bigger than that or anything remotely resembling a house like that," Dan explained.

"Right," Addie stated sarcastically. She was used to seeing things this extravagant. She was used to having expensive things. And was certainly used to her lifestyle.

_She seems pretty mature for her age_ thought Dan. Truth was that most wealthy children had to be; one mess up and the entire world knew about it and soon the family name was stained. Luckily for Addie, it was too late for that.

"Don't just stand there Dan. How about giving me a hand with these bags?" Nate struggled to blurt out.

"Oh haha sure. Damn! What did Addie bring? It's so heavy!" exclaimed Dan.

"She is just like Blair in that sense," Nate explained.

They decided to stay in for the rest of the day and to go out to eat for dinner. As he got ready, he couldn't help but think about the times he was here, maybe not the same house, but near the beach with Serena.

_***Flashback**_

**"Natie!" She screamed. "Stop it! I can't breathe!" she yelled as he tickled her.**

**"Make me," he said sticking out his tongue.**

_****End of Flashback**_

He remembered he light blonde hair with its natural highlights and her beautiful skin. They were both innocent and he wished he could stop time.

"Hey Nate," Dan knocked on the door, "you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he answered.

"C'mon kids. Let's go eat!" Nate stated enthusiastically.

After eating they went to the beach. Dan noticed that Nate was out if and told him to go for a jog. "You sure man? Can you handle ALL of them?"

"Yes, just go," Dan reassured him.

"Hey sweetie, Daddy's going for a jog. I'll be right back. Will you be okay with Dan?"

"Yes daddy."

"See I told you!" Dan bragged. And with that Nate was off. He hadn't felt this free since him and Serena used to run away together.

...Serena...he stopped running sat down and let the waves crash against his calves.

_***Flashback**_

**"Happy 4th of July!" her Natie exclaimed as he gave her his personalized cupcake. "I made it especially for you."**

**"Aww Natie!" she took it and hugged him.**

**"Do you like it?"**

**"Of course Natie. And I love spending the summer here!" she said as she walked into the water pulling him along.**

_****End of Flashback**_

He smiled in content. He knew it was a one in a million chance to see her now in the Hamptons; it wasn't summer. It wasn't their season, "But just maybe..." he whispered.

_If this were a TV show_, he thought, _I'd seen her just a few minutes after saying that._ He got up and began walking towards the house, where Dan texted him they'd be knowing it would be foolish of him to just sit there and wait for Serena…the girl of his dreams…the girl that never waited for him…the girl he loved no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, although it is just a bit short. On the brightside this chapter brings Serena's life into play (: Enjoy...

* * *

She was the party girl, the girl that ran, ran away from her friends, family, life, and problems, especially problems. Ever since she lost her one true soul mate, she has been devastated and confused.

She had tried to finish college, and she did, but not in Columbia. She decided to go off to Yale to become a lawyer - something that would get her somewhere in life. Connecticut was completely different than the City but, she needed different. She was tired of seeing the same people and running into those who hurt her.

As she was walking over to her penthouse in New Haven, she felt her phone vibrate in her rear pocket - it was a text...from Blair.

_S,_

_We need to talk. I called Lily but, she refused to give me any details as to your whereabouts. Please call me back._

_~ B ~_

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. Her best friend hadn't changed a bit, even after have two kids. Thanks to Lily she knew that Blair had not only married her soul mate, but also had given him two gorgeous children, a girl and boy. The blonde wasn't sure whether she should cry or be angry. Cry because she knew that Nate would never be hers. And anger because both Nate and Blair knew how much she loved him and they still carried on with the wedding. Anger, she was definitely angry; but not at them, but at her...for leaving him vulnerable after making one silly mistake, for breaking-up with him, and for not fighting for him.

Once she got to her penthouse she decided it probably wasn't a good idea to call Blair but what the hell, there was no way Blair could ruin her life now.

As soon as she dialed her number, she regretted it; within a few minutes there was a voice on the other side.

"Hello you have reached the Archibald - Waldorf residence, this is Dorota speaking. How may I help you?"

_Wow, she even took Dorota with her wonder how her child is doing? Or maybe how are her children doing? Oh shit, Serena say something! _she thought.

"Um yeah, can I speak to Blair?"

"Miss Serena?" she heard Dorota say in a shock tone.

"Yes Dorota...it's me," and with that Dorota took the phone to Miss Blair.

"Miss Blair for you, its Serena," the servant whispered.

"S?"

All of a sudden Serena was hit by a wave of emotions that only allowed her to respond, "Yes Blair, it is me."

"Oh Serena, he left. He left and he took Addison...he left me," she kept repeating.

"Blair," she stated refusing to use her nickname - letter - "who left?"

"Nate," she cried, "he left and took Addison. He left me with Noah."

_Noah? Who's Noah?_ she thought.

"Oh sorry, Noah was born two years after Addison."

"Oh yes Lily told me about him," she stated remembering but she never told her his name…_Noah - what a pretty name_ she thought.

"Well he left, and he said he wanted a divorce. Serena, I need my friend...I need you."

The blonde remained silent - not certain as to what to say. "Serena please!" Blair wept.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"I - I - I don't know," she stuttered.

"I'm going to talk some sense into him. Okay B?" she was hurt, but she knew what he was doing was going to destroy Blair, and Serena didn't want that...no matter how badly Blair had hurt her.

"Thanks Serena. Oh and Serena, I'm sorry." And with that Blair hung up the phone.

Although the brunette never explained what she was sorry for, Serena knew why - for what had happened with Nate.

She had made a promise to Blair and despite the anger she felt towards Nate she had to talk to him - might as well do it now.

Once again, as she waited for him to pick up the phone butterflies in her "tummy" - as he would call it - started forming. Before he could pick up the phone she hung up; luckily for her, she remembered to call as a private number; therefore, he couldn't call back.

Although she was ready to talk to Blair, she wasn't quite finish running away from him yet - so how could she be ready to run back?

* * *

Please review.

***HINT* (Reviews = Happy writer = Sooner updates)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys (: Another update just because I couldn't sleep last night and decided to write it. And as requested by _bastard143_ I tried my best to make it longer. Hopefully it's worth reading.

* * *

A week passed before Serena called again to find herself hanging up the phone before anyone, especially Nate, got the chance to pick up. She sat on her ridiculously expensive couch feet up, curled up like she used to as a child. It were times like these was when she was thankful that she didn't live anywhere near the City; if anyone saw her this way she'd be criticized 'til her death, but the truth was sweat pants were truly a girl's best friend.

She sat there with no make-up whatsoever, hair pulled up into a bun and a few hair stands held in place by a headband, and her favorite Columbia lacrosse sweats - the ones that HE gave to her.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey babe! Wait up!" he yelled down the hallways of the Havenmeyer building as he ran towards his favorite girl, "Want to do me..." he stated and paused to see her reaction. He chuckled, "Relax, do you want to do me a favor by buying some of these gorgeous and fashionable garments?"_

_"Sounds very convincing...what are you selling that is so fashionable?" she asked as she felt his arm around her shoulder._

_He looked down and laughed at his girl, "Well we have sweats, t-shirt, and shorts."_

_"And here I thought you were being serious..." she said wrapping her right arm around his waist._

_"Well what's it going to be?" he asked._

_"I'll probably never wear them but a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and sweat pants," she asked looking up into his eyes._

_"Wow, I guess you're the kind of girl that can shop just about anywhere. Even if it is sweats, I guess you do love me after all," he said as he lightly planted a kiss on her forehead._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She chuckled, chuckled at how innocent they were even at their age and at her stupidity for never wearing these before. Nate did; she remembered that she had never put them in the wash as she deeply inhaled she could sense his scent on the pants.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey baby girl," he whispered as his girl woke up._

_"Natie," she whined, "you're freezing! Put some pants on!"_

_"Well I don't want to wear my jeans in a clean bed."_

_"It's not clean after what we did last night," she teased as she pulled him over her._

_He laughed, "Okay Serena. I'm going to get those sweats you bought now."_

_"Aww what a pity," she playfully frowned. When he came back she said, "You wear those more than I do babe. Come to think of it, I have never worn the pants. Did you purposefully get it for you?"_

_"See baby girl, you are smart after all. Looks like those tutoring classes I've been giving you have paid off," he winked._

_"HA-HA HILARIOUS," she stated sarcastically._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

As her memory came to an end she felt a tear sliding down her face and she yet again, laughed at herself.

_He always did make me laugh_ she thought.

She felt a vibration near her foot pulling her back into reality it was a BBM, from Dan.

_Hey Serena,_

_I know it's been a while since we last spoke but I need to talk to you. As soon as I get back into New Jersey and as soon as Vanessa comes back can we make arrangements to go out for coffee?_

_-Dan_

_Vanessa? Wow, guess I shouldn't be surprised she _pondered. She hesitated to respond at first but she eventually did, considering that she needed to talk to someone about Blair's problem.

_Hello Dan. And of course only problem is that I live in Connecticut. Maybe I'll go down to NJ this weekend. Hopefully you're in by then._

_See you soon._

_-Serena (:_

The weekend came soon, and Dan had already agreed that she could stop by for dinner to talk with him and Vanessa and to meet the boys. His life seems like the kind of life she could've had with Nate…

As she packed her bags she felt butterflies in her stomach. _It's not running. I'm not running this time _she reminded herself. She packed her bags in her BMW 650i convertible - just because she left the Upper Eastside doesn't mean she couldn't live like she used to.

As she made her way down to NJ she had decided to not stop until she got there. Although she did slightly fall asleep at the wheel at times her steering wheel vibrated to alert her that she was switching lanes.

She stayed in her car for a few minutes before going up to Dan's door. She reassured herself that it would be alright.

_Hey Dan - I'm outside._

_-Serena (:_

Within a few minutes she heard footsteps outside so she looked outside the window.

"Dan!" she screamed as she got out of her red car. "OH MY GOSH! What happened to you?" she asked laughing.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Well you look more mature," she tried to fix it.

He laughed knowing exactly what she was trying to do, "Okay Serena. Come on in."

As soon as she walked in she saw Vanessa trying to settle down the boys around the dinner table, "Serena, Welcome! Sorry for the mess but it's a bit hectic around here."

Little did Vanessa know that _that_ kind of hectic that Serena wanted with Nate; as Vanessa settled the boys she introduced them, "This is Kevin and this is Stephen." "Boys, say hello to Serena," she whispered to them.

"Hi Serena," they said in unison.

"Hello boys," she said as she patted their heads lightly.

Dinner was great, the boys acted on their best behavior and Serena and Vanessa got a chance to bond over dishwashing and cleaning up while Dan got the boys ready for bed.

"Well it was nice of you guys to have me over for dinner. I really enjoyed it and may I say you have a lovely family," Serena said. _Wow, I sounded __**exactly**__ like Lily_ she thought.

"Thanks for coming, but do you have anywhere to stay? Maybe you could stay with us?" Vanessa offered.

"Yeah that'd be great. Plus I'm almost one hundred percent certain Kevin would love it," Dan chuckled, "I think he likes you."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude or anything-" she began.

"Don't be ridiculous! Stay. I'm getting your bags," Dan said as he grabbed her car keys.

Serena laughed, "Well if you insist then why not?" And with that Vanessa walked her over to the spare bedroom.

"I know it's not what you're probably used to it, but this all we have," Vanessa said.

"It's fine, cozy," Serena faced Vanessa and said, "I like it."

"Hey girls - lit-little help here!" Dan exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, forgot they were so heavy," Serena apologized.

"So, ready for that coffee?" Dan asked. Vanessa gave him a look while thinking _why can't you guys stay here and have coffee?_

"Yes sure," Serena stated, "I'll see you later Vanessa." And then she exited the house to wait for Dan in her car.

"I saw that look, and I have to talk to her about Nate," Dan explained.

"It's okay, bye hun," she kissed him goodbye and watched him get into the passenger seat of her red convertible. _Dan wouldn't cheat_ she comforted herself and closed the door. Vanessa made her way towards the boy's room to say goodnight.

**AT STARBUCKS**

"So you live in Connecticut now?" he asked.

"Sure do. I had to get away and I got accepted into Yale," she explained and he nodded, "I stopped being the way I was. I stopped running."

"No you didn't," he simply said.

"Excuse me? How would you know?"

"Nate…" he said. That was all she needed to throw off her homeostasis and make her cry.

* * *

Reviews would make for a _HAPPY_ writer (:


	5. Chapter 5

It's like my second update in a day! I'm so proud. Might as well do as much as I can _while_ I can. This is probably the last update I'll do this week. Sorry, but enjoy! (:

* * *

It took her a full ten minutes of crying before she could pull herself together to form a somewhat of a correct sentence. Of course, she had mumbled stuff to Dan as she cried, but could not quite make out what she would say but nonetheless all he said was, "I understand…" because all she needed right now as a shoulder to cry on.

"Dan, I know I hurt him, but I didn't go off and marry Chuck! Honestly, he went too far; and not only that he went and got her pregnant…_**TWICE**_!" she explained.

"I know, and I get where you're coming from. He didn't mean for all of that to happen though," he tried to reason with her.

"Really? Do you really think so? He went and engaged her not even six months after we broke up! Dan, I know I've gone out with guys after a month of breaking up with my boyfriends but this is different," she paused, "him and I were serious. And granted I didn't go after him and that I ran away, but that's what I do and you know that. I - I - I loved him," she barely said in a whisper.

"I know. C'mere," he said opening his arms for her, "You know he really does miss you."

"Mhm?" she asked.

"Nate. He misses you. And although he doesn't regret having Addison, his baby girl, he does regret running into Blair that night at the bar."

'_Baby girl' he used to call me that_ she thought.

"Serena, I need to tell you something…the truth to why they got married. Do you think you want to hear it?" she nodded and he proceeded to tell the story that Nate told him. At first she was skeptical but later began to connect the pieces in her head.

_It makes perfect sense! It explains why they married so suddenly and why Blair got so big so quickly _she thought.

"Oh Dan! It makes perfect sense! Dan I feel horrible. Why? I should have fought for him instead of staying on the couch eating like a fatass and feeling sorry for myself," and she started crying again, but this time it was they weren't because she was sad, but because she was angry.

"Serena, it wasn't your fault. If it makes you feel better I just found out last week, to be more exact, two days before I messaged you. I had-" she interrupted him.

"**Wait a second**," she spoke up, "_you_ were with _Nate_ when you messaged me?"

"No, he was in his room sleeping and I was in my room sleeping," he said wittily.

"Dan…" she warned.

"Well when he and Blair fought he drove down to see me and then he stayed over. The next morning we woke up and he and I, Kevin, Stephen, and Addison drove up to his house in the Hamptons. I had to bring the kids back so he left Addison with a neighbor and drove us back home," he explained.

Dan looked at the way Serena sat there with a very pensive face, "So what are you thinking about?"

"He's at the Hamptons?" she asked in awe.

"Yes Serena…"

"Wow…can't believe it. He's at the Hamptons; our summer place," she said.

"Serena…what are you planning on doing?" he asked looking at his watch. It was already getting late and they had to get home but this wasn't the kind of conversation that they could have with Vanessa under the same roof. He didn't want their problems with Nate to come out again after they had forgotten about it.

"Nothing…I'm lying," she said.

"I know, so tell me."

"I'm planning to go visit him sometime," she explained.

"Why?"

"Well now that I know this I need to apologize. Plus I promised Blair I would talk to him. Trust me, I'm not going to try to get him back; I truly want him to be with Blair, I don't want Addison do endure what I did as a child," she said sincerely.

"So I take it you're better now? No more crying?" he asked helping her up.

She laughed and wiped her tears, "No more crying, I promise. We should probably get you back home. Vanessa must be worried."

"Word…" he said.

"Word?" she question.

"Yes Serena, word," he stated.

She drove back to his house and the entire ride was silent; she could have sworn she saw Dan drifting to sleep but when she asked him of course he negated it.

"We're here," she said as she pulled up to the driveway.

"I know," he stated groggily.

"We should get you to bed. Come on, you took care of me this afternoon now it's my turn, at least to get you to the door and then let Vanessa take over," she explained.

"Yeah yeah," he said not wanting to fight back.

She knocked on the door and Vanessa opened, "Here to deliver your half asleep husband."

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle, "What did you do to him?"

"I guess dealing with my haywire emotions wore him out. Sorry about that," the blonde said.

"It's alright; just help me get him upstairs," she said and Serena nodded. As they were walking up the stairs no one spoke, especially Dan. Vanessa decided to break the ice, "It's at times like these that I prayed for an elevator."

Serena chuckled, "Yeah that would have been a plus."

"So what did you guys talk about?" Vanessa asked.

"Um," Serena paused, unsure whether she should continue or not. She waited a few seconds and then answered her with the truth, "Blair and her family."

"Oh, yeah Dan told me about it," she stated. By then, they were done with the stairs and were saying their goodnights. As Serena made her way to the guest bedroom she couldn't help but think about Nate. How he was somewhat fair game. She had to talk to him and the sooner the better.

She quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas and laid on the bed. As she drifted to sleep she could have sworn she could smell a slight hint of Nate's familiar scent on the sheets.

* * *

Leave Comments Please (:


	6. Chapter 6

I guess it was possible to update again this week (: I don't want to ruin it, but there's _**finally**_ Serenate interaction in this one...well kind of.

Enjoy.

* * *

As she promised, she had stated at Dan's house for the weekend. They all went down to Atlantic City and stayed at the Tropicana Hotel. From there Serena headed back to Connecticut. She had some planning to do.

On the ride back home she thought about what she should do about her predicament...

_Nate...baby what should I do?_ - she questioned herself.

She knew she had to go to the Hamptons and honestly she didn't have the guts to tell him she was on her way. Therefore, once she arrived at her penthouse she packed clean clothes and headed back to her car. She was on her way to the Hamptons. Of course, Serena wasn't thinking straight, or so she thought...

_Maybe I'm done running and I'm ready to come back_ she whispered. Realizing how much she has been talking to herself lately she laughed and thought shaking her head, _Damn, I should probably be heading to an insane asylum._

She quickly sent a thank you message to Dan and headed to the Hamptons. Last time she was there was the last summer she spent with Nate.

***FLASHBACK***

They were both laying on the grass with her head on his chest, neither wanting to break the silence.

"Baby girl? You awake?" he asked caressing her hair.

"Yep," she stated tilting her head up.

"You're so quiet; what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The future," she stated.

"Oh, am I in it?" he asked again.

"Of course Natie!" she exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing.

He chuckled and propped himself on his elbows, the blonde's head still resting on him.

"I love you," he said and gently sat her in between his legs. Summer was their season. It was simple. Being with her was always simple; she didn't care if the flowers on the table didn't match the occasion and she definitely didn't care if her beautiful sundress was covered with grass stains.

"I love you too Natie," she said turn around to face him. "I love you Nate." Simple as that.

"No Serena, I love you - like settling down love you. And I know that scares you but I just needed to let you know that," he said.

"Nate, I understand. I feel the same way; love like if you ever leave me I don't think I'll ever be the same again," she whispered. He embraced her in a hug and she rested her head on the nook of his neck. Simple as that.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

And she still stood by that. The day of the fight Serena was devastated but, so was Nate. They both had in mind to wait a week or two to let things cool off. Of course after sleeping with Blair, Nate needed more time; those two weeks turned into a month, giving Blair enough time to learn she was conceiving Nate's baby.

Sure it had been a while since the last time in the Hamptons, but Serena still remembered her way like she remembered her childhood. On her way she made a few wrong turns, but she didn't remember her childhood THAT well...

The blonde thank the Gods the looked over her that the roads were clear from cars and officers, for she was driving quite recklessly. The sooner she got there the better; because the sooner she got there the less of a chance she had to change her mind.

***FLASHBACK***

"Oh come on!" Nate yelled.

"I can't do it..." she confessed.

"Just don't think about it...you'll do fine. I'll be right next to you!" he reassured her.

"Fine babe, I'll do it...but promise me you'll hold my hand," she requested.

"Fine, I promise."

"Do you Pinky promise?"

"Yes baby girl, I pinky promise," he said as he let her get on the roller coaster first and he took the seat next to her, immediately taking her hand...as promised.

Because despite the similarities of the ride and the way she led her life, she thought it wouldn't be all that bad. Nate was there next to her, holding her hand, and was there for her and she was sure of this because he had pink promised her. And there is nothing stronger than a pinky promise.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

After half an hour later she found herself coming to a stop. She saw a light haired man walking through the front lawn to get to the door.

"Nate?" she whispered.

He didn't hear her of course but he was so close she could easily run into his arms. And she would have, if she didn't see who she thought would be Addison. A little girl with the blondest hair and the fairest skin she had ever seen. Lily was right, she was gorgeous. And Nate was different; he seemed older. Of course he was still breathtaking but he seemed more mature _I guess becoming a parent has taken the wrong turn on you, baby_ she thought.

_Good job Blair_ she thought.

She saw Addison run up to her father and basically tackle him. _At least he's happy_ she thought. Serena decided to head off to the beach.

She had nowhere to go, sleep, rest, or wash-up. Maybe it was time to make that dreaded phone call. _It's time to call him she decided._

Once again, determined not to hang up, the waiting felt like years! And then there was a voice on the other side, "Hello?" it asked.

"Uh-" was she could come up with.

"Hello?" It repeated again.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Serena?" he was shocked, she could tell and yet she knew it would all be okay because they were always okay.

* * *

Was it good? If it wasn't, at least now you know that Serenate will start communicating in the next chapter!

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Simple. I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

It took her a few seconds to regain her voice back, "Serena. I know its you. Answer," he ordered her.

"I-I-Its me...but you already know that," she spoke stating the obvious.

"How have you been?" he asked softly.

Completely ignoring the question she rushed, "I'm in the Hamptons. Dan told me everything. And I'm outside."

"You're outside?" he asked.

"Yes... Natie," she hesitated on calling him by her nickname for him, but little did she know that he was smiling on the other side of the phone. He knew that something had changed, Serena didn't just

call him 'Natie' just because. He found himself running outside without processing what exactly was going on.

When he saw Serena he thought he was having hallucination, for she was wearing sweats.

"W-Wa-Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" she questioned. He was an awe, still registering that she was in front of him, so she giggled and said, "Never thought you'd see me in sweats, Natie?"

He shook his head, "You should come inside." he stated as he opened the door for her to come out.

"Will Addison mind? I mean Natie, come on she'll probably think I'm the one who stole you away from Blair."

"You give her little credit. I'll have you know that she is **VERY** mature for her age," he stated with a 'matter a fact' tone.

She laughed as he took in his features. He helped her out of the car as she rested her hand on his. Warmth. Warmth was what she felt; she knew she had made it home.

"I can't believe you're here," he told her.

"I can't believe I'm here either," she replied resting her head on his shoulder as they walked back to his house.

After they entered the house he offered her a vanilla milk shake, remember she used to love it as a child, "You do know I'm not a child anymore Nathaniel, but yes, I'd love one." He laughed and made

three, one for him and the other two for his girls.

_she's not you're girl yet_ he reminded himself.

"Baby girl, can you come downstairs? I made you a treat, and there's someone I'd like you to meet," he yelled up the stairs.

She hadn't missed how he had called his daughter 'baby girl.' There was a time where he used to call her that and while she tried to cover the pain it caused her he still noticed, and it hurt him.

But all of that was forgotten instantly when Addison came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, what did you make?" she asked as he handed the polka-dotted cup to his daughter, "I never knew you could make milkshakes!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about your father," Serena interrupted.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked politely as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm Serena. I'm an old friend of your mom's," she explained, "she and I knew each other since we were babies."

"Oh that's nice...but," she paused, "how do you know my daddy?"

"Oh, well I met him a little while after I met Blair."

"Oh so you guys were like the Three Musketeers right?" she questioned.

"Addie, stop questioning our guest," he chuckled.

"Oh sorry," she giggled and went over to hug Serena, "goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Addison."

"Call me Ads or Addie please," she said with a smile.

Serena tried again, "Goodnight Ads." Addison approved, kissed her father goodnight and went back upstairs.

"See, I told you she's mature," he mocked as he stuck his tongue at her.

"Maybe you should go and tell her I'm staying the night..." she suggested.

"Good thinking," as he left to his daughter's bedroom.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Hey baby girl," he said as he opened her door.

"Daddy," she smiled.

"What do you think of my friend?"

"She's pretty daddy. I think she likes you," she smiled. He could help but laugh.

He kneeled next to her bed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Now why would say that Ads?"

"She kept looking at you daddy. I just want to know something," she requested.

"And what is that?"

"Does Mommy know that she's here? Did you cheat on Mommy with her?" she interrogated.

"Yes she knows. And no I didn't. I have always **ALWAYS** been faithful to your mother."

"Okay daddy, I believe you," she said kissing his cheek.

"Serena will be staying here for a while baby girl. Are you okay with that? She wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with her here."

"Of course daddy. She pretty, maybe she'll want to hang out with me."

"Of course, whatever you say. Now go to sleep," he kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Well I talked to her and she said it was -" he was cut off by the blonde. She had fallen asleep, sitting on the stool, head on the marble counter, with her hand on the cup, "okay with it. Thought I'd

let you know but you're already asleep," he chuckled.

I remember when she used to look like that he thought.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Natie?"

"Serena?"

"Hey baby..." she slurred her words.

"Serena are you drunk?"

She laughed, "NO!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you?" he demanded to know.

"At a pub..." she giggled, "I love you, you know that right?"

They were in high school and he was going out with Blair but he didn't love her like he loved Serena, but Serena didn't feel the same way.

"Serena you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying...I'm on my way to get you." And with that he hung up the phone.

It was a rainy night but didn't care, he was going to get her.

He found her on the counter top of the third pub he had entered.

"S?" he asked. She was too wasted, but no matter how angry he got he would still be there to save her. And she knew that; she took advantage of that and asked him for everything and he would give it

to her.

"Come on baby girl. Let's get you home," he spoke to her as he carried her bridal-style.

"Mmhmm Natie, you're wet," she mumbled against his neck. He chuckled and kept walking her home. "I love you Natie," she said no louder than a whisper and she thought he hadn't heard her until he spoke

for himself.

"I love you too baby girl."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He smiled to himself remembering the good times he had with her. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal-style once again. "You know baby girl, I'm getting kind of old to be carrying you to

bed," he whispered. Although she didn't reply, he could feel her smile against his neck. He carried her up the stairs and took her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight baby girl," he whispered as he kissed her cheek trying his best not to wake her.

"Goodnight Natie," she managed to mumble.

He walked out of his bedroom and turned around to look at the girl in his bed, "I love you," he whispered so quietly not even bats could hear him.

He closed the door and walked the downstairs. He turned on the tv, turned ignited fire in the fireplace, and served himself a glass of wine.

As he took a rested on the long, white couch he closed his eyes and thought about what had occurred to him tonight. Just like that, she was back in his life; his two favorite girls upstairs sleeping

peacefully. He slowly drifted to sleep as he thought about his two favorite blondes, Ads and Serena.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable. Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two in one day, I hope this makes up for the absence/lack of updating.**

* * *

When she woke up she saw she was in a very 'manly' bedroom _Natie_ she thought with a grin. Before heading downstairs she checked her Blackberry, since the LED light kept flashing.

_Serena,_

_Have you talked to Nate? I need to know soon. I miss him. His son misses him._

_~Blair_

The blonde wasn't sure what to write back. She didn't want to be the reason for their final break-up, but she wasn't sure how things would work out. She decided to keep it broad...

_Blair, relax. I'll let you know what he says when I talk to him. _

_-Serena (:_

She couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to build some sort for relationship with Nate before she could assure her everything was alright. And with that she shut off her phone and made her

way downstairs to find a very much asleep Nate. She giggled as she slowly headed back to his room to find two blankets, one for him and one for her.

The blonde covered his body and wrapped herself around another one. She decided to sit on the white rug and leaned against the white sofa.

His arm was hanging off the sofa. She gently caressed his hand and for a second intertwined her fingers within his, bringing back many memories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The first day of pre-school was frightening for everyone, but not for Serena. She knew Blair and they were best friends.

"B! I'm happy! Its fost day of schoo!" The blonde exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Just then the teacher walked in and introduced herself. The classroom was big and colorful; full of excitement. As soon as everyone settled in, the teacher assigned groups.

"Samantha, Logan, Hunter, and Ben." She continued on to say, "Blair, Peyton, and Rachel."

What had started off as a great first day, had turned into a bad day. She was being separated and she would just NOT have this. Finally, her group was called, "Serena, Charles, Nathaniel, and Josh."

At first Serena refused; she didn't know any of these guys and she didn't have her best friend by her side.

The blonde sat away from her group hoping they wouldn't talk to her.

"What's wong?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"Leave me alone," she stated.

"Come on Nananiel," Charles said, refusing to call Nathaniel by his nickname, even though he couldn't pronounce it correctly.

"No, she in ow goup! She has to come with us," Nate turned to Serena,"I'm Na-Nafaniel or Nate if you want," he said smiling.

Serena turned to look at Blair and she was doing perfectly fine without her, so she decided to have fun

"I'm Seweena. Who's your fwend?"

"I'm Charles," the other boy answered.

Seeing that Serena was coming back to the group, Charles went back to Josh to play.

"Come on Seweena," Nate said as he intertwined his small hands with hers and ran back to the group.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She quickly let go when she realized she was still holding his hand. The movement caused him to moan lightly and to turn. Luckily, for Serena, he didn't wake.

_Maybe I'll try to make some pancakes_ she thought.

Nate woke up to the smell of something burning. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to see a mess. And out of nowhere Serena popped up from behind the island with flour all over her face and

batter all over her hair. He couldn't help but laugh.

"First time cooking?" he asked.

"Is that obvious?" she giggled.

"Maybe you should have started out cereal and milk or a sandwich. But no, you're Serena and you like the challenge," he pointed out. He knew her, even after they had been years apart. "Where's Addie?"

he asked.

"I'm here daddy!" she came from behind and hugged him tightly. "I'm helping Serena cook," she stated walking to face him.

"You guys look like twins,"" he said pointing and laughing at them. He saw they were whispering something to each other. "What are you two up to?" he asked turning around and getting ready to walk

back to the living room before he felt his baby girl on his back covering his eyes with her small porcelain fingers.

"Now Serena!" she let the blonde know. As soon as Addie gave her the go Serena got some uncooked batter and smeared it all over Nate's face and hair.

"Now, we look like triplets," Serena said.

"Wow, you two teamed up. That's not fair," he pouted.

"Baby," Serena teased.

"Daddy, stop whining," Addie told him.

"Oooh, you were just told off by your little girl. How does it feel?" Serena teased.

"Like she should get grounded," he joked.

"Oh Daddy no! I'm sorry, I love you. I'll be on your side," she begged.

"That's not fair! You - she's your daughter! You can't do that! You're blackmailing her," she turned to Addie, "he's just messing with you."

Addie looked to her father for reassurance, "Yes sweetie I was kidding, but now it's time to get cleaned up. Come on," he said as he chased her to the stairs. Once he saw her go into her room he

returned to the kitchen to help Serena clean up his kitchen.

"What exactly were you two trying to make?"

"Pancakes..." she said shyly.

"Good job baby girl," he said without thinking. Serena's head shot up to meet his blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Like you said, I always like a challenge," she said not only ignoring the fact he had called her by her nickname but always turned her back to him and began cleaning the counter top.

There was a long silence in the room. As they ended with their cleaning, Addie came downstairs.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked.

"Wow, you're dress is so pretty!" Serena noticed, "who made it?"

"Mommy had it made by um- uh- I think her name was Jessica..."

"Jessica McKlintock," they both said.

Nate interrupted by saying, "Well you, Serena, and I are going out for lunch and then probably walk around the area."

"Sounds good daddy," she said smiling.

* * *

**Tell me what you think (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the reviews. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but school has been pretty hectic. Sorry for any mistakes I tried to proofread, but then again this was late last night. Oh and I might also do a oneshot, but I'm not sure whether it should be Serena & Nate or Mark Sloan & Lexie Grey (Little Grey) (from Grey's Anatomy).

Thanks for reading and I apologize for how short it is.

* * *

Nate sent Addie to watch some television while he and Serena prepared for their day. Nate had sent the blonde to shower while he finished up the kitchen. As he wiped down the counter top he still heard the shower running.

_Damn she's going to leave me any warm water for my shower_ he thought _sure it's warm but not hot enough for freezing cold water.  
_

After throwing away the sheet of paper he made his way upstairs, and it was then that he noticed that the water had stopped. As he reached his bedroom he almost barged in without a knock; he had almost forgotten that the beautiful blonde was probably changing or getting ready to change. The door was slightly open, but open enough t allow Nate to see Serena's bare, nominally wet back. He quickly retreated his head before he saw other things that would make staying away from her even harder.  
Instead, he knocked on the door and asked loudly pretending he didn't know she was right there,

"Serena, are you in there? I need to go in for my towels and clothing."  
She wasn't expecting him and he almost gave her a heart attack, "Jeez Natie! Care to say that a bit louder? I don't think I heard you," she giggled, "I'm changing right now so can you wait a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure," he stated. Three minutes hadn't passed by before Nate spoke again, "Serena, are you about done?"

"Relax...I'm almost done."

He knew that was a lie; when they were younger she used to take forever and day to get ready for the events they would go to. Nate had gone to the guest bathroom which was supplied with towels and everything he needed to shower.

He was back outside of his bedroom soaking wet and Serena still wasn't out.

"Hey, when are you planning to be done?" he teased. She didn't know he had gone.

"Well, it was about time your impatient little butt spoke again to rush me."

"Well it's been ten minutes."

"I'm -" pause, "almooooosssst-," pause, "done," she said as she opened the door. "Woah," She was speechless. There was Nate with a towel wrapped around his waist and with droplets falling from his hair strands. He still had the relatively same body as he did when they were in high school. She could feel her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, gets them every time," he joked.

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting that," she tried to explain herself.

"Yes I was just kidding. Now go downstairs with Addie while I get dressed in two minutes."

"Yeah alright, no is ready in two minutes!" she defended as she began walking downstairs.

"They do if they lay out their outfit for the next day," he sang.

Like promised he was down in two minutes wearing a plain navy blue bermuda, with a while Polo t-shirt, and his favorite flip flops. As he walked downstairs he could see his daughter interacting with Serena. It was such a beautiful thing and he decided to stay there for a while. Because although Blair was a good mother, he had never seen her with Addie like that. While his mind wandered off, Serena looked towards the stairs and saw him starring.

_What is he starring at?_She thought.

"Come on Addie, your daddy is ready," Serena spoke and snapped Nate back to reality.

"Yeah let's go!" he exclaimed happily causing Serena and Addie to laugh.  
As they walked outside to her car she realized she wished she had a family like this. She wished she had settled down with Nate when she had the chance. Most importantly, she wished she could at least tell him now, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Blair.

Blair...

The girl that was at her side when she needed it. The girl that she would be mad at one minute and happy the next...the girl that took Nate in and restored the heart she had broken.

Blair...

"Serena!" it appeared he had been calling her name for a while now.

"What? Sorry, I was uh-um, thinking?"

"Wow you think?" he teased.

"Daddy! That's not nice. Say sorry to Serena," Addie demanded.

"Sorry Sweena, but are you going to drive or am I? You look a bit distracted. Maybe I should drive..." he suggested.

"Yeah go ahead," she tossed him the keys.

As they drove to the restaurant Serena loved the way the air felt on her face. And Nate loved the way she looked so carefree. The way she used to look years ago as teenagers. If it were Blair she would be frustrated by the wind would mess up her hair, but not Serena. Her blonde hair shone in the sun and when she turned to look at him he was astonished by her beauty. It was like falling in love with her again; some strands of her hair were in her face and it made her look more beautiful. He knew had to stop. Serena didn't even live in the same state anymore!

"So where are we eating Natie?"

Shocked by what she had just called him for the second time today, it took him a while to answer, "Um, I don't know. Anywhere you guys want to."

"It's just like you not to make reservations," she said, but not in a judgmental way.

He laughed and as he finished parking her red car, he looked over to her, "You know me." He quickly flashed her one of his famous smile.

The day had gone as plan, not that it would have bothered any of them if it didn't. Addie was already in bed sleeping the night away and so was Serena, at least that's what he thought. He needed to see again before he went to sleep.

As he stood outside of his bedroom where Serena lay he seriously thought about turning around and heading back. He also thought about going in there and kissing her with all he had.  
But instead he stood there for a while. He tried to open the door a bit but it creaked, causing Serena to speak up, "Nate?"

_I should really get these doors fixed...or silenced.  
_

"Yeah, it's me. Are you awake?" _Of course she wasn't idiot! You woke her up _he thought.

"Yeah I'm up. I couldn't sleep," she stated.

"Me neither," he lied as he made his way in and sat on the corner of the bed, "I missed my bed."

She giggled, "Lay down Natie," she said as she sat up and crossed her legs, and patted the spot next to her. He quickly accepted, and boy did he miss his bed.

"I'm happy you're here," he stated truthfully.

"Nate..." she warned.

"No, shut up. Just, quiet for a second. Forget about Blair and just shut up and listen." She nodded, but he didn't say anything. He just looked into her eyes, and caressed her cheek. Without notice he propped himself on his elbow and pulled her down for a kiss.

At first he could feel the hesitation from her side. The kiss that was meant to be passionate started of hard and harsh, not at all smooth and loving. Nate was lashing out his feelings from years ago.

She pulled back, "Nate, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because Blair -"

"No! Blair nothing! Remember what I said?" She looked at his eyes searching for something to let her know that if she let herself fall for him again, that everything would be alright. "Serena, I loved you. And then you left and -"

"I know what happened," she stated.

"I still love you though!" he exclaimed in a whisper. She said nothing, instead she nodded.  
"Nate, I love you too. Like I'm just about ready to forget about Blair and your relationship with her and kiss -" he didn't let her finish before kissing her again.

This time, it was a lot slower and more loving. He fixed himself so he was hovering over her, kissing her.  
They weren't sure what the morning would bring, but they were glad to know that they both loved each other.

Serena was hoping that everything would work out; while Nate was hoping she wouldn't run like she always did.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as the night progressed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!(:

Please review (they make my day - when I open up my e-mail and see a new message saying I have a new review(:)

**P.S. A special thanks to BikerChick101 and to MarkandLexiefan for reviewing every chapter so far (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter, even though there weren't a lot of reviewers ):_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When she woke she realized she had made a big mistake when she saw a certain green eyed boy laying next to her. His hair was all messed up and they were all tangled in each other's limbs. She slightly moving, hoping he would let go and turn the other way, instead he wrapped his arms even tighter and moved his head closer to her shoulder. He quietly moaned and it killed her.

She suddenly wanted to run; running away, far _far_away from Natie. She could never control herself when he was on her or too close. These past days were so hard for her to hold in her true feelings and now it's all a mess.

She tried again and wiggled out his embrace and grabbed her phone. The blonde headed to text Blair; as soon as she turned it on, she saw all of the missed calls and messages from Blair. She was desperately asking Serena to call her back as soon as she knew something from Nate.

She couldn't do this...she thought she had grown out of her teenage ways but it was clearly evident that some things never change.

It took all her willpower from heading to her car, not caring that she just had a robe on. But then she thought of Addison. They had become really close these past few days and she couldn't leave her without an explanation as to her departure, and she most definitely deserved better than a note signed _**Serena(:**_

She walked back into the room and gently shook Nate, "Wake up."  
"Mhmm..."

"Come on Nathaniel. We have to talk," she spoke seriously. She knew he was awake from the smirk that quickly disappeared from his face as soon as she spoke.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked her.

_Why must you say the right things at the wrong time? You just make things that much harder to do, Natie_ she thought.

"Nate, we can't. We can't do this to Blair -" she began.

"No, yes we can. Serena-"

"Nate! Stop! Now it's your turn to listen to me," he nodded in agreement and she continued, "Nate, Blair loves you. She wants to fix things. She misses you. And therefore we can't do this. Don't divorce her; try and mend your relationship back together again."

"If I do that, I'll be lying to her. And that's not good for anyone," he stated.

"Just try to forget about what happened last night and go back to the city," she said leaving the room.  
He gently grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "Serena, I can't. I still haven't forgotten what happened at the Sheppard Wedding and you expect me to forget what happened just last night?" he paused, "I can't do that."

"Natie," she sighed, "we've always loved each other but let's be honest, it never worked out. No matter how much I love you -"

"That's all that matters! That I love you and you love me! Serena, we can work out; you don't have to always sacrifice what you want just because Princess Blair Waldorf wants it too. Be selfish for once!"  
She looked into those green, gorgeous eyes and saw everything she wanted to see, and that scared her. But at the same time, it felt like home. She knew those eyes so well and she knew they were telling the truth.

"Natie, how are we going to do this?" she asked walking over and hugging him, almost crying on his chest. She could smell his original scent from years ago on his chest.

"I don't know, baby girl, but we'll find a way. But for sure the first thing to do is file for a divorce. And you won't have to do anything, I'll speak with her," he said.

"Mhmm," she mumbled. A few seconds later she spoke again, "And what about Addie?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it; I mean you guys seem to get along great," he said with a smile. She nodded her head in response.  
She pulled away and smiled, pulled him and for a kiss, and spoke, "I'm going to go shower."

"Need any help?" he winked.

She laughed and began walking seductively to the bathroom, "I don't think I do."

"Aww," he stood there pouting, not that it changed her mind, "Such a teased," he whispered to himself.  
_She'll probably take an hour like yesterday._

He made his way to Addison's room hoping she was awake; he wanted to tell Addie that he and Blair were definitely getting a divorce and possibly insinuate that he and Serena were together. Just as he was about to knock on her door there was a knock at the main door.

_What the fuck? Who the hell would come here? He_question.

As he made his way to the door he could hear very familiar voice on the other side of the door, but he couldn't quite lay his finger on whom.

He opened the door, "Hello Nathaniel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess she hasn't spoken to you?" the guest asked.

"Daddy? Who's at the do-" Addie came out of her room and was shocked when she saw her mother at the door.

"Addison. I missed you," she spoke.

_No she didn't, she said it so coldly_he thought.

Addison didn't move from the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her mother.

"Excuse me?" Blair took offense to what her daughter asked.

"Whose at the d-" Serena asked as she exited Nate's room, "Blair," she gasped.

"What the fuck is she doing in your room?" Blair screamed.

"Blair stop. Not in front of Addie," Nate spoke calmly.

"Now you care about her? You didn't care enough to think about the effects that introducing her to Serena would do to her!"

"Blair that's not fair," he defended.

"It's just like you to defend her! It has always been her! But the hell Nate, you fucking married me! _**ME**_! _**BLAIR**_ fucking _**WALDORF**_! Not Serena van der Woodsen!" she argued.

"Serena, take Addie to her room," Nate told her. And Serena nodded.

"I can't believe I trusted you to come up here and speak to him! You always got in our way - my happy ending with Nate," Blair screamed louder and louder as Serena disappeared into Addie's room.

* * *

_I know it was short but I wanted to let you guys decided on something - would you rather read Nate and Blair's argument or Serena and Addie quality time?_

_Please review (:_

_Thanks for all of those who have reviewed and read this(:_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

**UPSTAIRS WITH ADDIE & SEREANA**

Addison was crying hysterically and Serena didn't know what to do, all she knew was that Addison reminded her about those times she used to cry herself to sleep over her dad, Eric, and leaving the UES.

"It'll all work out Addie," Serena tried as she walked over to the girl crying on her pillow. Serena heard some mumbling but couldn't decide whether that was Nate and Blair or Addie speaking. "What was that Hun?"

Addie lifted her head from her pillow; her face was red, eyes were swollen, and you would think she had been crying for days if you saw the tears trickling down her face, "Is it true?" Serena looked a bit confused and Addie asked again, "Is it true that you were always in the way of my Daddy and Mommy's love?"

Serena wasn't sure what to say. She sat there quietly thinking as to how to reply to the little broken porcelain girl in front of her. _Maybe I could tell her that it happened when they were younger? Maybe she could lie and say Blair was lying and spoke out of spite because she was angry? - No, that would make things worse. Addie would think her mother's a liar and that is not true._  
_** Or how about telling her the truth**_ her conscious spoke.  
_The truth? The whole truth? That would involve bringing things that the vulnerable girl wouldn't understand_.

"And Serena, I want the truth. I promise if I don't understand I won't ask questions, but I just need to know," Addie begged.

_If Blair saw her daughter begging like this, Addie would get grounded_ she thought.

"Okay sweetie," Serena smiled, "I'll tell you everything." Serena picked the girl up and positioned Addie sitting in between her legs. Addie leaned against Serena and got ready to hear the story.

"Well as you know, Nate, Chuck, Blair, and I went to the same elementary school. My best friend was Blair, since her mom had been designing my dresses and outfits since I was in my mother's uterus, but anyway, Blair was shy. She didn't really talk to anyone but me and the teachers. I, on the other hand, was pretty out-going and was talking - nonstop. I met Nate and Chuck in Kindergarten but Blair refused to talk to them, saying they had cooties, but later warmed up to them. During recess Nate and I would run around the playground while Chuck and Blair would sit down on a bench, trying to prevent getting their attire soiled. Plus Blair said it was un-ladylike to be running around. One of those days Nate asked me to be his best friend and I agreed; Blair wasn't too happy but she got over it because she had Chuck," she began.

"And what happened next?" Addie asked.

Serena chuckled and began playing with Addie's blonde hair, "As we were getting older we went to separate schools. Blair and I went to Constance, an all girl school, and Chuck and Nate went to St. Judes for Boys. We all began dating when we reached our teens. Nate was my first kiss and I was his. It was innocent and cute - I'll never forget -" she stopped herself from the details because Addie didn't have to know. "He and I never escalated to a relationship but instead, Nate pursed Blair - because his father asked him too. Once they dated they were inseparable - during the day. Nate was still my best friend and at night he would come over and sometimes sleep over -"

"How could you do that?" demanded Addie.

"No, we just watched movies and ate Pop Tarts," she smiled, "Nate would tell me his problems with Blair and I'd give him advice," Serena explained, "but your mom never understood. She was mad because he was **MY** best friend, **MY** first kiss, and would rather spend the night talking to **ME** than with her. She hated that I was taller, that every time she would leave an event early Nate and I left together, and she hated that he would sometimes stare in astonishment as I would walk towards them. One time we were invited to a wedding - the Sheppard wedding - and I was wearing a short silky, party dress. Your dad and I were not ourselves - we were intoxicated - and we did things we shouldn't have, especially since he was your mother's boyfriend. The next day I left to boarding school because I did not – could not – face the consequences, but when I came back apparently your mother was trying to convince your dad to make love to her. As I walked and spoke to Eleanor I heard rumbling coming from Blair's room. Within a few seconds Nate busted out of the room and hugged me telling me how much he'd missed me. As I saw Blair walking over, she didn't look so happy - because once again, I had managed to take Natie's attention away from her."

"Natie?" Addie asked.

"Oh, that's what I used to call your father and it just stuck I guess," Serena shrugged, "hey, want me to give you a pedicure while I finish the story?"

"Sure! Maybe it'll be long enough for a matching manicure," Addie suggested.

"We'll see," she took a deep breath and continued, "Well when I came back I tried to make it up to Blair by doing my best to avoid Nate. I even went out with this boy named Dan. For a few years I thought he was the one and that I would settle down and forget about Nate, but that didn't happen. Blair and Nate broke up and got back together more than a hundred year old puzzle and a lot of drama came with that. Especially when during one of the break ups I had to choose between Nate and Dan. Unfortunately I chose Nate and while it was beautiful and wonderful, it didn't last. We had a huge fight and he ran off," she said as she finished Addie's left foot.

"Why did he leave?" Addie asked innocently.

"He was angry and one of us would end up leaving. I'm glad it was him. You see, when he left he bumped into your mom at a bar. It just so happens that she had just had a fight with your Uncle Chuck and she was there trying to ease the pain. Remember how I told you about the Sheppard wedding?"

Serena looked up at Addie and Addie nodded.

Serena struggled to find the right words because mainly this hurt her.

"Well you see that night due to the mistaken passion in the room, you were created. And that split Nate and me up. He married your mom and I left, _again_. This was the first time I've been remotely close to the city in a long time," Serena choked and she could feel a tear sliding down her face; she quickly wiped it off to prevent Addie from seeing.

"Did you love him Serena?" Addie asked.

It was a simple question. _Yes with all my heart, always, since the day I met him._

"Yes, and I probably always will. But I already ruined a family and I don't want to relive it, so no matter how hard it hurts I'll leave in a day or two."

"Oh," Addie whispered. There was a long pause before any of them spoke.

"There," Serena broke the silence, "your toes look beautiful."

"My mom has never done this with me," Addie said.

"What?"

"She never opened up to me; daddy did but mommy never sat down with me to do my nails and have girl time. Well we used to go to the salon - she would go to the spa and I'd get my nails done." Addie truly admired Serena; she was willing to do things for someone else's daughter but most importantly she was willing to give up the love of her life for the well being of her screwed up family. Blair had taught her one thing growing up, and that was to always look out for yourself and don't worry about whose toes you step on, but Serena made her wonder whether that was the right thing to do.

"Well, I love you Addison, and I hope that someday - if I have children - they're just as sweet as you," Serena said as she hugged Addie. She felt like she didn't want to let go, and Addie seemed to not mind. If someone were to walk into the room, the person might confuse Serena for Addie's mother.

**DOWNSTAIRS WITH NATE & BLAIR**

"Blair you can't expect me to stay with you," Nate explained.

"Why? Give me one good reason," she demanded. "Is it because of Serena?"

"No! Stop blaming her. Things between us never worked out. Remember the reason for our marriage? It was because your mother would have you murdered if you conceived a child out of wedlock," he spoke.

"But Nate, we had another baby. I mean you cannot tell me that you did not love me at some point in our marriage..." she pleaded.

"Blair," he sat next to her and grabbed her hands in his, "Blair, I did love you but not like that. I did what was expected of me. _You_ expected me to bring home that big check. _You_ expected me to attend those high societies, classy events. _You_ expected me to be the devoted husband that only had eyes for his two girls. And finally, _Grandfather_expected a male great-grandchild," he paused, "I did what I had to do even if it meant sacrificing everything else."

"Nate...don't say that..." she whispered, "I thought we were good, that we were happy..."

"No - well I guess. I will never regret anything I did because I have two, beautiful children but I can't keep lying to you," he told her as he embraced her.  
"Maybe we could go to counseling?" she suggested.

"Blair, it's over. I'm filing for divorce..." he stated point blank.

She pulled away from his hug and made her way upstairs. Serena had to always ruin everything for her. It was like being blonde, taller, thinner, fairer, and more attractive was never enough for her...she always had to hurt Blair sometimes - according to Blair.

She stormed into Addie's room to find Serena and Addie sitting on the same bed talking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter!" she screamed. Blair walked over to Addie and yanked her by her arm. Addie felt a sudden pain in her arm and began to cry.

"Blair you're hurting her," Serena said.

"Don't pretend to care for her! You'll probably run away and leave her heart broken! So get the fuck away from her."

"Blair -"

"No! Shut up! When will you ever understand that I won? That he married **ME**? That he fucked **ME** after you two got into a _small_ argument? That he was **MINE** first? That it was always meant to be **HIM** _and_ **ME**? You were just another girl he slept with. Another girl he fucked just out of spite. Just because you were there but not because he liked you...**NEVER**because he loved you!"

By now Serena was near the verge of tears; she was opposite of a now agitated Blair, near the exit door. It had taken Nate a while to get to Addie's room but nonetheless he was now there.  
"Blair! GET. THE. HELL. OUT OF HERE! I called the police and they are their way." He quickly grabbed Serena and took her to his room and ran back to Addie's.

"Nate, we belong together..." Blair sobbed.

"Let go of Addie..." he was becoming more frustrated by each second, he had no patience left for Blair. "BLAIR! LET GO OF HER!" he spoke loudly as he walked over and grabbed Addie into his arms. He walked away, but turned around to look her. She was a mess and was definitely not fit to stay with his son. She needed some help... "Blair, you need to go away for a few years; this is not healthy for you or the kids. I mean look at you - you're a mess. And you just hurt our daughter...without noticing. Blair get some help..." he looked away - to the floor- and began to walk to his room, Addie in hand.

The rest was all a blur. The way Blair was taken away. The way they had to say what they witnessed. The way she had left...yeah. She had left yet again. But had left a note - she always left a note:

-natie,  
I love you and always will but she's right. As crazy and messed up she is right now, she's right. You chose her. You married her. You ran to her after ONE small fight. I know you love her...and I'm sorry.  
-serena):

He chuckled because he knew that was just like her to leave and think a note will do and to put a sad face at the end of her signature.  
Nate noticed there was a smaller note on the side.

-nate, you really shouldn't be reading this because it is not for you...it's for Addie.  
-Addie,  
I'm sorry I had to leave. I just did not want to be the reason for which your parents' divorce. I'm glad that I met you because you're a wonderful little girl, that I'm sure your mom and dad are proud of having. Anyway, I'll always have you in my heart - I'll miss you.  
-serena (:

* * *

Please review!(:

Hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think & what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.

-Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for this update. Not only is it short but it's so late! ):** **I ususally do not like telling random people what's going on in my life but as of right now I have very important exams - _FINALS_ - I have to worry about. Good news is that summer is here and I'll be able to update more often! :)**

* * *

She knew that she wasn't going to leave the Hamptons just yet but she needed a sense of closure – even if it meant a pink Post-It note. Another thing holding her back was that her suitcase was still at Natie's house…and she wasn't going to leave that behind. As she was racing up and down the streets of the Hamptons, memories came rushing back. Some were good, others were good, but most were…

****FLASHBACK****  
"Come on Nate!" she whined. "Come with me to the swings."  
"You know you're such a kid sometimes..." he reluctantly made his way to her.  
"Well one of us has to be," she smiled at him. "Hey give me a push?"  
"Only if you say it..." he paused. "Don't pretend you don't know what..."  
"Ugh Natie. You're so full of it," she rolled her eyes.  
"Well that's not very nice..." he sincerely seemed hurt.  
"You're the hottest, sweetest, and most amazing guy I know," she said.  
"And..."  
"And he's the only one for me. And the only one I'll ever love and marry," she smiled as she walked over to his swing.  
"You said it - not me," he reminded her.  
"I know. You still have to ask ME and my mom for approval. So there's still time," she reminded him.  
"And you have to promise not to run away - or at least to always come back. And come back only for me," he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I promise," she sincerely stated as she snuggled closer to him. Ending the day with her Natie was always the best way. And the way the wind blew only made her snuggle even closer to him. She loved him - and he loved her.  
****END OF FLASHBACK****

She could feel the tears coming but she didn't care. She had kept her end of the deal; she stayed - stayed for him, but it didn't matter this time. She had ruined a marriage once, and she wasn't going to do it again; at least not to her best friends. Serena couldn't lie to herself though; she knew that if Nate came for her she would give in and take him in.  
She parked her car and walked over to the beach. She loved the way the sand felt as her feet slightly sank into the warm sand. She felt relaxed.  
Serena saw a dim light in the middle of the beach and curiosity got the best of her.  
As she made her way over to the light she could hear music and where there was music there was music. She began to run over.  
Drinking was something she was good at. She told the bartender to make sure she always had a drink in her hand for a big tip. As she drank she could feel her old self coming back. She let go and forgot about all her problems.  
Hours past and she had flirted, kissed, and maybe even had sex with one of the many guys at the bar and she was now dancing on the tables.  
She felt like she was about to pass out but she didn't care. Serena knew she could rely on someone to come and save her...Nate.  
"I have had enough..." she blurted out. Serena walked out and her fingertips dialed a very familiar number.  
"Hello?"  
"Chuck? It's Serena. Can you come for me? I'm in the Hamptons. I didn't know who to call," she explained.  
"Where are you? I'm on my way," he told her.  
"I'm at the beach where we all used to go to," she informed him.  
"Okay. I'm getting in the jet now," he said hanging up.  
Why she called Chuck and not Nate - she doesn't know but she knew Chuck would come so she sat down and waited. Within an hour she saw a man in a suit walk towards her.  
"Serena? Is that you?"  
"Chuck?" she whispered.  
"Serena!" he ran towards her.  
"Oh Chuck! Thanks for coming," she stated bubbly.  
"Serena, I haven't seen you in years and I see you're back to your old self..."  
"Nate does this to me..."  
"Nate?"  
"Yes. Nathaniel Archibald? Remember him? Your best friend?"  
"Oh yes Nathaniel. Blair's husband..." Chuck said in a somber voice.  
"Ex-"  
"Excuse me?"  
"They're in a middle of a divorce."  
"How would you know?" he asked.  
"I was staying with Nate in his summer house. And then Blair came over and freaked out. She insulted me - I tell you, being Nate's wife did not do Blair any good," she kid.  
"Wait, you've been with Nathaniel?"  
Serena nodded, "His daughter Addie is so adorable. I didn't get enough time to meet his son Ian; well Noah - his name is Noah but he likes to be called Ian. Blair came and I left."  
"Yeah I know Noah well Ian. Actually, I never know what to call the little weasel, but he looks exactly like Nathaniel when he was that age. And you? Leaving? Who would have thought - Serena van der Wodsen running," he said sarcastically.  
"Shut up," she laughed. "I love him Chuck."  
"I know S. And I loved her but destiny doesn't care."  
"It's not fair," she pouted.  
"Come on S. Get up," he picked her up and carried her back to her car. He took to her to her car and sat her in the passenger seat, buckled her seat belt, took her keys, and drove her to a hotel.  
"I want Natie," she mumbled.  
"S...I don't know where he lives."  
"Old...summer house - his family's house."  
"Ugh Serena..."

He doesn't know why he does it but it was kind of a rule – kind of expected from everyone to do as she said. He loved Blair and she was his Queen but Serena would always be his little Princess and he will always be there for her.

"What the fuck?" Nate slurred his words as he made his way to the door.  
"I guess dumb minds think alike. Hello Nathaniel," Chuck said, referring to the very drunk Serena in his arms.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"She insisted that she wanted to be with you."  
"Well come in," Nate said grabbing his head and clearing the couch from all the garbage. "Here, lay her down."  
"Nathaniel, you know, she loves you..."  
"Yeah yeah..."  
"She told me that she met your daughter and how she was beautiful. And how she wanted to meet Noah - wait Ian."  
"I loved her you know. I never really stopped."  
"Nathaniel, this is your chance. Don't fuck it up. I'll take her up to her room and you go sleep. Tomorrow morning won't be so sweet, considering all of the whiskey you drank," he stated pointing to the almost empty bottle next to the couch.  
"Thanks man. You're a good friend."  
"One of us has to be," Chuck says lightly tapping Nate on the back.  
"Thanks Chuck," Serena whispers as she drafts into a deep, much needed sleep.

Nate was dumbfounded; he had just read the note and now she was back, "You need to stop doing this S, just stay for good or leave for good. You coming back always does not go well for me…" he whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review (:  
**

**I'd like to thank those who have read and reviewed the story so far! :)**

_**I had to include that quote between Chuck and Nate "You're a good friend." - "One of us has to be." (except in the show it is switched)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopefully this update is better than the last! Thanks for reading (:**

* * *

_Ugh. Where am I? _Serena wondered. It had been years since she had awaken not knowing how she had gotten somewhere. As she rubbed her eyes everything became clearer, and she became more awake - more aware of her surroundings.

_What am I doing in Nate's room? How the fuck did I get here? Ugh. I have to stop thinking because this is probably the worst hang ov_- her thoughts were interrupted by regurgitation of last night's tequilas, whiskeys, and martinis. She threw up in the garbage can right next to the bed. _Hmm good thinking Chuck._

She whipped her hand towards the night table and began to feel for her phone. _Hmm 2:30..._  
As soon as she saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon she jumped up from the bed, "Woah. Too fast..."

Serena ran towards the bathroom and began throwing up last night's mistakes._ That will be the last time I do that_.

"Serena?" she heard Chuck's voice wander.  
"In here!" she screamed at the top of her lung.  
"Ugh S! When will you ever learn?" he asked sarcastically as he kneeled down and held her hair as she continued to up-chuck the rest of the toxins in her body.  
"Are we at Nate's?" she questioned. To this, Chuck nodded, and she responded, "Why?"  
"Serena, you know you had a wild night when you can't remember anything. You told me to bring you here."  
"I remember everything - just not that part."  
"Well you mumbled it, but you said it," he said.  
"Anyway, where's Addie? Or Nate? I don't want them to see me like this," she stated.  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of sis, Nate was pretty tipsy yesterday. And as for Addie she's off on a play-date."  
Serena nodded, "Who's with little Ian?"  
"Well they have Dorota but I think Nate went to pick them up. He'll be back in a few hours."  
"Oh goodie," she tried to sound enthusiastic because she truly was but she was too groggy at the moment.  
"Well it seems as though the toxins are out of your system so I'll let you get ready. See you downstairs S," he told her, got up and left.

As she took her much needed shower she thought about anything and everything - especially that she needed some Aleeve to reduce her headache.  
She could feel the cool water trickle down her body. As she looked at herself, her legs, her curves she noticed everything was a little more wasted - it wasn't like it was when she was in high school._ Well maybe, just a little less pretty._

_**WITH NATE**_  
"You excited bud?" He asked his son as he drove.  
"Yeah dad!" he said excitedly as he wiggled in his child seat.  
Nate chuckled, "That's what I like to hear."  
Nate and Ian made it back for dinner. Apparently Chuck picked up Addie and some Chinese food on the way.  
"Nathaniel? Is that you at the door?"  
"No Uncle Chuck! It's me, Ian!"  
"Oh hey bud. I want you to meet my friend, S-" he was interrupted.  
"SERENA!" little Addie screamed.  
"I'm back," Serena chuckled.  
As Nate leaned on the doorway he saw the family he had always wished for.  
"Come on daddy, let's go eat!" his daughter demanded.

Although it was Nate's house, Chuck sat at the head of the table with Nate and Serena to his left and right. To Serena's left sat Addie and to Nate's right sat Ian.

_What a big happy family_ thought Chuck. Everyone ate and enjoyed their dinner. It was time for dessert, but first Serena had to clear up the table and Nate had to place the Red Velvet cake on a plate and bring out the dessert China.

"So how was dinner Serena?" Nate asked her, as he got the dessert ready.

"Pretty good, until now…I have to do the dishes," she declared as she shrugged in her apron.

At this Nate laughed, "Never knew you how to wash dishes S."

"I do…you pre-soak them for ten minutes and then stick them in the dishwasher," she retorted.

"Cheater," he teased.

"You do it too; so don't make fun of me," she pretended to be hurt.

"I apologize," he grinned.

She wasn't quite sure where their friendship stood so she didn't want to push it too far, "So what's for dessert?"

"Me," he winked.

_Well I guess we're back to being Natie and Serena _she thought. She saw him walk closer to her; she leaned against the countertop and he placed his hands on either side of her body, "What are you doing?" she asked in a bare whisper.

She closed her eyes and a slight moan escaped her lips as he got even closer, "Getting a knife," he said.

Being this close to Nate was incredibly bad for her; when he was around she couldn't think about anything besides kissing him, "Kiss me," she whispered.

He didn't have to be told twice, he kissed her with everything he had. He lifted her up and placed her on the countertop.

"So how is it-" Chuck stopped as soon as he saw what was going on in the kitchen.

"Um, guys, maybe we should get through dinner?" Chuck suggested awkwardly.

"Oh! Chuck!" Serena pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
"Well it's been about a half an hour and we have yet to see dinner. And it is not like you guys are baking anything in the oven – anything that's edible at least," Chuck stated as he winked – he always had a way with words.

"Yeah sorry about that man," Nate said.

"Eh, it's okay. It's just that your kids are getting really restless sitting there waiting for their dessert."  
Nate laughed, "Well Chuck, they're kids – what do you expect?"

"That you handle them – feed them, wash them, put them to sleep, and then get my sister into your pants."

Serena's face turned to a quite dark shade of pink, "Chuck…"

"Come on guys! Get your tushies up to the bathtub," Nate rushed them as he cleared up the table. Ian followed Addie up the stairs and into Nate's room and then his bathroom – into house's biggest tub.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go wash them up. I'll see you guys in a few," Nate spoke to Serena and Chuck. His friends nodded and he was gone.

"**SO…**about that incident…" Chuck began.

"It was nothing," Serena insisted.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times."

"I don't know Chuck. I love him," she said truthfully.

"Then show him. I mean I'm not the exact person you should ask for love advice considering my _Little Black Book_ and my emotional rollercoaster with Blair, but I think he deserves to know. Plus you're at an advantage – you know he loves you back. And do not pretend for on second that he doesn't. I remember he told me one time that he called your name out once when he was having sex with Blair."

"Chuck, I really didn't have to know that…" Serena said in shock.

_**UPSTAIRS WITH NATE & THE CHILDREN**_

"So what did you think of Serena Ian?" Nate asked him.

"She really pretty daddy," little Ian said as he played with the water toys Nate had bought for him, "But why is she here? And where is mommy?"

"Serena is here because she's my friend, just like Uncle Chuck. She came down from Connecticut to see me after many years," Nate answered.

"But what about Mommy; where is she?" his son persisted.

"Mommy had to go somewhere to talk about some things she was going through, sweetie," Nate said getting up.

His son nodded – content with what his dad had told him, but Addie knew that wasn't true. Their mother was off in some hospital because she needed some help.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Addie asked him.

"I'm going to get the towels – it's getting a little too chilly out here," he stated.

"Hurry up and get dressed guys. Uncle Chuck and Serena want to see a movie with you guys," Nate spoke.

"We'll be down there in a few minutes," Addie sang.

* * *

**So sadly, this story is coming to an end soon, but don't worry everything will work out. I'm not one for sad endings - unless I'm depressed but that's a whole different story because who can be sad when it comes to Nathaniel Archibald and Serena van der Wodsen? Anyway, I'm rambling, leave reviews (:**

**Make it a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! This is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, but finally it's here (:_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey kiddos, get down here - the movie is starting!" their Uncle yelled.

"What movie is it?" asked Addie carrying her brother down the stairs.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." Serena said.

"Well wasn't that the - never mind," Nate began but stopped as he looked around. "Guess it's time to call it a night," he whispered.

Chuck was stretched out on one side of the big, white sofa, while Serena's legs were dangling on the individual sofa. The individual sofa was wide enough for Ian to sleep on with Serena - comfortably - but apparently not big enough to include her legs, her beautiful, tanned, elongated legs.

On the other hand, when he looked down, he saw his little girl's head on his lap. She had her hands placed underneath her head. He could feel she was cold, so he hugged her and took one last look at his family.  
_This is what it could have - should have - been, had I fought for Serena..._

He drifted to sleep thinking of what the future could bring for him and he started to think that it was quite bright.

The next morning he could hear everyone speaking about anything and everything.

"My back hurts!"  
"S, stop whining, don't act like you haven't slept in worse places. Remember Cancun? When I found you in -"

"Yes Chuck! I recall. Let's not go there...there's no need," she chuckled.

And to his far left he could faintly hear Addie telling Ian something,

"Today...out...Chuck...surprise..." He couldn't make sense out of it, but he didn't care enough to open his eyes and ask his kids what they were referring to.

Instead he opted to shift and turn, moan and groan, in the hopes that someone might hear him and tell everyone else to quiet down.

"Natie! You're awake!" Serena screamed...definitely not what he needed.

"Come on Nathaniel, it is already ten and-"

"And we have an entire day ahead of us!" Serena said excitedly.

"Yeah daddy, come on!" whined his daughter.

"Daddy?" asked his son.

All Nate could do was lift his arm and place it over his head - he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay, guys I think there's two options here..." pause, "One, put cold water in a bucket, add ice, and dump it on your father or two, we tickle him. What do you say? Bucket? Or **THE TICKLE MONSTER?**

"Well I don't usually partake in such events, so I'll be in the kitchen..." Chuck spoke up.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" Addie, Ian, and Serena spoke in unison.

The tickling went on for a few minutes, everyone tickling each other, Chuck was of looking for the camera - once he found it he took a few pictures. He decided to take a few with his Blackberry for Lily and maybe for Gossip Girl.  
_It's been years since we've been on Gossip Girl - it's about time. Plus Gossip Girl gets to meet the new generation of the UES._

"Okay, guys it's time to get ready, tickling has to stop," Serena spoke.  
Ian, Addie, and Nate looked at each other and shook their heads and gently tackled Serena.

"Sorry to spoil this family moment, but we do have to get ready. We have reservations for lunch at twelve thirty, and we have a few things to shop for," Chuck spoke.

With a few complains here and there, Serena got the kids up to the bathroom for a quick shower, while Nate and Chuck stayed downstairs.

"This is what Saturdays should be like," Nate spoke.

"Of course Nathaniel - every Saturday will feel like this if Serena were in your life...permanently."

Nate gave Chuck a look and made his way to his room to get ready for the day.

While getting ready he couldn't help but think about Serena. She had stepped right into helping with the kids. _You would have been a great mother._

Maybe this was a sign - a sign telling him that she was the one. She was the one he was supposed to live with the rest of his life.  
_**  
AFTER LUNCH**_

"Daddy, can we go on a walk?" Ian asked.

"On the beach? Daddy please?" Addie added before her father could respond to Ian.

"Yes sure sweetie," he said, "You two can walk around town if you want."

"No Nathaniel. We'll go with you guys," Chuck spoke as he lightly, playfully nudged Serena.

Nate could have sworn Serena's cheeks turn a shade of light pink, but then again he wasn't sure if it was her blushing or the heat getting to her. He decided it didn't matter; she smiled at her and took her hand as they walked towards the beach.

In front they saw the sun setting, making its way towards the other side of the world. As a little girl she remembers asking Nate where the sun went - and she remembers his answer. _"It hides from the big scary moon because the moon has friends to back him up, and the sun is all alone."_

"You know, I was the sun..." she spoke up after they were at the beach alone - Chuck playing with the kids.

"What?"

"I was the sun..." she said again. This time she looked at him, his face was confused, "Remember when I asked you where the sun went?"

"Yeah..."

"Remember your answer - 'It hides from the big scary moon because the moon has friends to back him up, and the sun is all alone -'" he cut her off.

"Yeah I remember - I said it went into the ocean where it could be the light of the dark scary ocean..." he chuckling. "But I still don't get why that could be you," he declared starring at their intertwined fingers.

"I would get scared and run off to where I felt safe - where I was my brightest. Drugs, alcohol, sex. And then the mean fish were people like Georgina and Juliet..."

"And who was the moon? The stars?"

"People who I felt pressure from. Lily. Blair. Teachers. Dan," she whispered.

"And where does that leave me?" He asked.

"You were the moon...my biggest pressure," she spoke.

There was a silent pause.

"Why? I wasn't perfect and you knew that - why would you feel pressure from me?"

"Because I never felt ready; like I was the slut who fucked everything up. The girl you wanted to love but never could because she would run away. The girl you gave up - and I wanted to be with you I really did but -"

"But what?"

"'Happily ever after' does not exist for people in the Upper East Side - people like us."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked her.

Before she could answer him, she could feel his sweet lips against hers. 5252995565338324890522 of things were running through her head, but the most important thing was that maybe HE was her 'Happily Ever After' maybe this was real this time - forever.

"I think I've changed your mind," he whispered as he pulled away. She nodded and kissed him one last time before running.

This time she wasn't running away from him or her family. This time she was running TO her family: Nate, Addie, Ian, and Chuck.

_**AT HOME**_

"Okay guys it's time for bed," Nate told his children, "Come on. No 'If,' 'Ands,' or 'Buts'"

"But Daddy…" Addie whined.

"Come on Addie. I'll tuck you in," Serena spoke as she took the little girl's hand. As he saw his girls ascend the stairs he turned to Ian.

"As for you little one…" he walked over to him and picked him up and carried him up the stairs

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Is Serena going to replace mommy?"

"No of course not! Blair will always be your mother and no one can change that. Serena will be your step-mom, but you don't have to call her that. Call her whatever you want. "Mom," or "Serena," anything. Okay bud?"

"Yes daddy," his little kid said. By now Nate had gotten him into his _Cars_ jammies.

"Goodnight bud. If you need anything I'll be in my room," Nate told him.

"Yes daddy," the little boy nodded. Nate tucked him in and said, "I love you bud." And walked out.

By the time he was in his room Serena was already in bed, watching TV.

"Hey stranger," she greeted.

He chuckled, "Hello."

"What happened to Chuck?" she questioned.

"He said he had to handle some business in the City and he had to leave," Nate explained. Serena nodded.

As Nate got into bed she couldn't help but think that things were perfect.

"You know, I heard Addie and Ian talking about a surprise this morning…" Nate said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. I think they took that walk on purpose. I mean since when does _**Chuck Bass**_ play with kids and get dirty?" he asked her.

She laughed, "True. He and Blair were always so proper and delicate. Not like us."

"I lived a very happy childhood thank you very much," Nate spoke.

"So did I, but mainly because we got away with almost anything. And we had Chuck and his schemey ways to get us out of anything," Serena told him.

"Very true…" he said. Acknowledging she was right.

"I love you," she said.

"What?"

"Nate, I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her.

And for once in her life, maybe things were perfect. She had finally done something right and she was proud. She was ready to go back to the City. To Lily. To The Upper East Side. And most importantly to be Nate's.

* * *

So I have good news. Although it is the end, I think I'm going to write an epilogue explaining a few things that will happen in the future. Maybe it'll be two relatively short epilogues or one long one. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are welcomed (:

Oh and a _**BIG THANK YOU**_ to those who reviewed throughout this story; I appreciated :)


End file.
